Lord Voldemort and the Pure-Blood Weasley
by m0nstermash
Summary: As Lord Voldemort plots his next attack on Harry Potter using Ginny as bait, something is working against him. Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

**(Tom Riddle/Voldemort)**

They looked so happy together. Her pale, pasty hands running through his hair like it were a maze. Her deep brown eyes staring into his, such love contained within them, she looked as if she would do anything to ensure his safety.

_Potter! He's so close. I can almost touch him, touch the boy, "the boy who lived". The platform filled with filthy little mud-bloods. Just one flick of my wand. Just one and they would all perish. Perish at the hand of The Dark Lord. Such an honour, to greet the glory of death by my doing. They are all parasites; weak feeding from the strong, looking for our guidance and protection. The world has gone mad welcoming this vermin into our sanctuary of pure blood. I am growing weaker and weaker the longer I stay here. But I cannot leave. Not yet. Potter must die this year. He must die today._

Her laugh filled the air around me; it was as if she were the only other person upon the platform. I was oblivious to my apparent starring; I took in every single little detail about her, every freckle upon her face, every red hair that blew astray in the wind. She had to be a wild conjuration by Potter. Nothing could be this perfect.

_Stop it. Just stop Voldemort. Focus. Focus on the boy. Focus on Potter. This part of me should be long gone, it was locked away, and it can't be coming back. I cannot be him again; his form was too weak, to pathetic looking. I cannot be Tom Riddle once more. I am now the most feared wizard of all time, a legend, a god. I cannot let that all disappear all because of a...a girl.__  
_

A trolley buckled my knee slightly as a red-headed family made their way past me towards the beautiful girl. A boy, looking to be of Potter's age, carried a rat upon his shoulder while he shovelled a box of Red Vines into his mouth. The rat had an air of familiarity to it. Wormtail. My faithful servant.

_My idiotic gullible servant. Perhaps he is soon to complete his true purpose, infiltrating the world of Harry Potter. Potter would never suspect an innocent family pet to be the end of him. The end of his pathetic, worthless young life. The end is nigh Mr Potter, the end is nigh.__  
__That's it. That's the answer. The girl, she will be my puppet, my slave. She will lure him to save her, and then, and only then will he be mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Third Person)**

_Ginny's lips caressed his softly, almost scared that she would be found with him, found with the Dark Lord. The air was cold and wet but when the two touched their skin ignited into a flame of passion. How could he be so foolish to think that he had not fallen for her? Fallen for the girl on the platform._

This was the image that constantly played through his head.

Sitting in his chambers, Voldemort had just one thing on his mind. Ginny, that strange beautiful girl from the railway platform. There was something else going on in his mind, something was changing, and it was changing fast. This was something that he had never once experienced before in his entire life.  
Pacing across the room, he approached the window, glaring across the fog filled hills to the castle below. The castle called Hogwarts. His gaze was held by the castle for only a few moments, looking away, he headed towards a large bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. He placed his pale, almost translucent hand upon a small book, bound together by a black leather cover. This book, this diary, held all of the answers. Contained within this diary was a form of Voldemort that he had long since abandoned; his 16 year old self.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle could never be described as a 'normal' child. He was always different from the other children in the orphanage; his purpose in life was to continue his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin's work in ridding Hogwarts of mud-bloods. Even as a teenager, he had never been distracted by girls, so what was happening now?

He knew what he had to do. He had to use Ginny; he had to use her to kill Potter. There was only one way to do that, he had to use the one thing that all young girls fall victim to, love. But who would fall in love with him in this form? The form that people had grown to fear and despise. The form that only someone such as Bellatrix Lestrange could find attractive; as a boy he wasn't the most revolting looking wizard, but he had an aura about him, an aura of evil. Maybe Ginny would be attracted to him in this way; maybe she would love him instead of idiotic Potter. The diary must fall into her hands somehow.


End file.
